Mineplex Discord server
Discord is a communication service where users may send text-, image-, video-, and audio-based messages to others. It is designed primarily for gamers and as a supplement to multiplayer video gaming, where real-time text and voice communication is often advantageous for purposes of effective collaboration and team-based strategy. However, uses for Discord in other fields and professions are possible. On Discord, a user may create a server (known informally as simply a Discord) that centers around a particular subject, such as a video game, then create multiple channels within that server to divide said subject into more granular topics for people to talk about. The Mineplex Discord server (discord.mineplex.com) is the official Discord server of Mineplex. It was created on January 20, 2018, opened to the public on February 26 of the same year, and has since been joined by approximately 35,000 members. In it, users may propose new ideas for Mineplex, submit feedback, or simply chat with their friends. The Discord server is the successor to the old Mineplex TeamSpeak server, which was closed in May of 2018. History Before the existence of the official Mineplex Discord server, an unofficial server named the "Unofficial Mineplex Community Discord" was created by Harvvey, an ex-staff member. The server had over 1,200 members, was active for exactly 444 days before closing down, and contained many additional features compared to the official server: Users could have their in-game rank and Mineplex Level applied in the chat, members had access to bots, and a staff request channel existed. Server ranks The following ranks are available on the current Discord server. They typically correspond to ranks found on the regular Mineplex website and server. Premium player ranks do not transfer over to the Discord server. For example, a player with the Eternal Rank on the Mineplex website and server would appear as a user with the normal Player rank on the Discord server. This is to ensure clarity amongst the Discord server ranks, as there are too many people with such ranks to keep track of individually. Rules and punishments Rules for the Discord server can be viewed in the #read-me channel, with violations of said rules resulting in a punishment. The type and length of the punishment (e.g. warning, mute, or ban) depends on the severity of the violation and how many times the user has committed the same violation.Rules, Mineplex Discord server, #read-me channel The rules may be modified at any time by Admins, Developers, or Rules Committee members, and enforcement of the rules is dependent on each individual staff member. Chat rules These rules apply solely to text-based channels. Severity 1 offenses Users who violate a Severity 1 chat rule will receive a warning on the first offense, and if they continue a 4-hour mute.Severity 1 offenses, Mineplex Discord server, #read-me channel * Spamming in chat (general spamming, character spamming, excessive use of all capital letters, ASCII art, spam-tagging users/staff) * Rudeness or otherwise inappropriate behavior, including excessive arguing * Trolling * Light advertising (promoting another server by name, posting non-Mineplex-related social media links) * Tagging Admins or Developers for any reason * Mini-modding (when a non-staff member tells users to follow the rules or not break a rule) Severity 2 offenses Users who violate a Severity 2 chat rule will receive either an instant 24-hour mute or a ban, depending on the rule broken.Severity 2 offenses, Mineplex Discord server, #read-me channel * Abusive behavior * Bypassing vulgarity filter * Inappropriate Discord username, profile image, or status ** When noticed, the user will be warned and given a maximum of 5 minutes to change it. If the user has not fulfilled the requirements in the time allotted, the user will be banned from the Discord server. Severity 3 offenses Users who violate a Severity 3 chat rule will receive either an instant 1-week mute or a ban, depending on the rule broken.Severity 3 offenses, Mineplex Discord server, #read-me channel * Impersonation * Racism * Discrimination * Harassment Severity 4 offenses Users who violate a Severity 4 chat rule will receive an instant permanent ban.Severity 4 offenses, Mineplex Discord server, #read-me channel * Advertising non-Mineplex-related sites or services * Posting links of a scam, malicious, inappropriate, or otherwise unapproved nature * Attempting to sell or trade items * Malicious threats * Revealing personal information * Evading a ban Voice chat rules The Mineplex Discord server contains a separate list of rules for voice-specific channels, though regular chat rules still otherwise apply.Voice chat rules, Mineplex Discord server, #read-me channel Severity 1 offenses Users who violate a Severity 1 voice chat rule will receive both warning on the first offense, and if they continue a 4-hour ban.Severity 1 offenses, Mineplex Discord server, #read-me channel * Excessive background noise (the user will be muted until they can fix whatever is causing the issue, after which they may request to be unmuted) * Rudeness, inappropriate behavior, or vulgarity * Mic spam (continuously using the microphone for purposes other than discussion, such as making noise) * Using soundboards or voice changers * Playing music without the approval of other users Severity 2 offenses Users who violate a Severity 2 voice chat rule will receive an instant 24-hour ban.Severity 2 offenses, Mineplex Discord server, #read-me channel * Trolling or impersonating staff members * Abusive behavior Severity 3 offenses Users who violate a Severity 3 voice chat rule will receive an instant 1-week ban.Severity 3 offenses, Mineplex Discord server, #read-me channel * Screaming or blasting sound through mic * Racism * Discrimination * Harassment Severity 4 offenses Users who violate a Severity 4 voice chat rule will receive an instant permanent ban.Severity 4 offenses, Mineplex Discord server, #read-me channel * Advertising non-Mineplex-related sites or services * Sharing links of a scammy, malicious, inappropriate, or otherwise unapproved nature * Attempting to sell or trade items * Malicious threats * Revealing personal information Terms of use In accordance with Discord's Terms of Service, members of the Mineplex Discord server must be at least 13 years old in order to validly hold an account. If the user is at least 13 years old but below the age of majority in their country, the user must have permission from their legal guardian in order to participate. The server also strongly recommends that users disable private messages from other people, but this is not mandatory.Terms, Mineplex Discord server, #read-me channel Channels Channels are categorized into different sections in the server for ease of navigation. Information Updates/Changelogs General Clubs A Club on the Mineplex Discord server is a channel based around a non-Mineplex topic. Users can only see the Clubs that they have joined on the sidebar, based on their selections in the #club-assign channel. Events & Thoughts Bedrock Java Voice Channels Voice channels follow a slightly different naming scheme than text channels, with no number signs, lowercase-exclusive characters, or hyphens in place of whitespace characters. Additionally, when a user joins a voice channel, an accompanying text channel appears on the sidebar for secondary communication in case audio is inconvenient for the user at the time. Logs Gallery Mineplex logo Discord Halloween 2019.png|Mineplex Discord server icon for Halloween 2019. Mineplex Discord Christmas-0.png|Mineplex Discord server icon for Christmas 2018. References External links * Discord (software) on Wikipedia * Discord Terms of Service Category:Third-party sites